


Outside it’s pouring and inside there’s heat

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Destiel ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Horsemen, Hurt Dean, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt Dean and Cas get very close. First time for everything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside it’s pouring and inside there’s heat

It was a rough night in Washington State. Dean and Castiel had been on a hunt that was very exhausting for the hunter and the fallen angel. They were back at their motel climbing out of the Impala and Dean just finished a call to his brother.

  
“- yeah and apparently the last ingredient that wasn’t in Bobby’s spellbook is demon blood, the sucker told me before I knifed him.” Dean said, while closing the driver’s door.

“Ok man, that’s good, Bobby and I can work with that. It’s a real pity you had to go on this hunt, it’s just because Bobby’s book had a page missing-” somewhere from the background Dean heard the well-known grumpy mumblings of Bobby “-yeah because it’s like ya idjits have a better plan to stop the freakin’ apocalypse and anyway I was lucky to get this much together, nuthin’ for a little gratitude, that’d do ya boys some good-”

“-and you say Cas and you are ok?” said Sam, trying to drown Bobby’s ramblings.

“Yeah sure,” lied Dean. No need for Sammy to worry needlessly. “g’night Sam.” He hung up.

* * *

 

"Man that last demon nearly finished me off," said Dean coming into the crappy motel room pulling off his wet leather jacket. During the last 8 hours, while they had first observed some demons and later finished them, it had rained excessively and the both of them were as wet as if they had jumped into a swimming pool for their hunt.

"I'm just glad I got to you in time to prevent that from happening" said Castiel just as soaked as Dean was.

"I feel like that damn demon broke my ribs, it hurts like hell. I’m just glad we got the info we needed so our little geek over at Bobby’s can get working on that spell. Maybe we can still stop. Lucifer from summoning all the horsemen to him.” Dean words grew more and more breathless towards the end of his sentence.

“Sam and Bobby can cope with that, at the moment I’m more concerned for your ribs, Dean. I could take a look at that for you if you like.”

“That'd be great, Cas”.

Dean pulled off his shirts and sat himself down on the bed so Cas could begin his treatment. The angel came closer with a curious but concerned look in his blue eyes. He immediately saw the damage to Dean's ribs and the part where two ribs were broken began to swell already, making it hard for Dean to breathe properly.

"I see. You need to hold still while i fix this.”

“Sure thing” announced Dean. Castiel laid a hand on the injured costal arch. Obviously he could heal people without direct contact of skin but he always unconsciously touched Dean whenever he healed him. Dean flinched and shuttered.

“I'm sorry Dean, this will only hurt for a minute longer.”

“It's not that, Cas, your hands are wet and cold.” grunted Dean.

“Apologies” uttered the angel and removed his hand. Strangely Dean felt no relief not to feel the angel’s touch anymore.

“I'll try to heat up a bit”, said Cas, and when he laid his hand on Dean again, his hand was much warmer.

"I have to reset these ribs now before I can heal. It will hurt.”

"Yeah just get a freakin' move on already” said Dean through clenched teeth. When Castiel reset his ribs Dean groaned loudly and grabbed Cas' shoulder for support with his one hand and with his other the hand which was healing him. A few moments later he felt that this body was whole again, though he did not let go of Cas' hand.

“Thanks man”, he panted still remembering the pain very clearly. “Woah that was a bad mother.”

"I agree it wasn't to pleasant for you. I also ran a check of all your internal functions which revealed that doubtless because of the heavy rain we've been exposed to, you caught hypothermia. I fixed that as well. Otherwise you would have come down with it soon.”

“Yeah thanks for that, too. What about you, should you dry your clothes or something? I don't want you to get halo disease or whatever it is you nooks get instead of a cold.”

“I don’t understand what you mean by halo disease and it is not of import to dry my apparel. I can simply heat up the temperature of the room a bit to make you feel warm and to dry the clothing”, said Cas and a split second later Dean felt the warmth in the room intensify. He suddenly felt a little too warm and his hands with which he still grabbed Cas where getting sweaty.

He looked at Cas who still sat there staring at him trying to decipher signs of Dean being comfortable and something inside Castiel's warm true blue eyes caused Dean to lean forward and to remove his hand from his clasp of Castiel shoulder and to bring it to his face. He softly touched the angel's cheek which felt softer than silk despite his stubble. He had wanted to know what Cas' skin felt like for a long time and he wasn't disappointed by the outcome of the touch. All the personal space boundaries between them Dean had so long tried to uphold went away with this one touch.

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment or the fear for both their lives over the last couple of hours, but he felt full of adrenaline and testosterone. He had been so afraid of losing Cas today that he realized he needed him just as much as Sammy, perhaps even a little more. The tension that had been building between them was at last going to get relieved tonight. He pulled closer to Cas, his other hand around Cas’ hand which was still on his ribs, clasping and intertwining their fingers.

“Cas” he rasped softly, nothing else, just the nickname he had given him.

Cas looked at him wide-eyed and leaned in to Dean's touch. Dean felt overwhelmed by the expression of Cas' eyes and closed the last inch of space between their faces to kiss the angel. He had been wanting to do this for a long time and he didn't feel at all disappointed at the outcome, because it was damn well amazing. He felt like this kiss was something entirely different from every kiss he had ever exchanged, more meaningful in a sense. Cas returned his kiss and deepened it enthusiastically. Dean opened his mouth gasping for breath at the intensity of Cas reciprocation.

This was more than just a first kiss, this boded of action in bed tonight. Dean had never been with a man, he didn't even know for sure if he was all that into men. Sometimes when there had been a Dr. Sexy marathon on TV and Sam wasn't in the room he could feel an excitement about the sexy doctor that definitely wasn't straight and if he masturbated with Dr. Sexy in mind, it was only natural. He was receptive to male beauty, he knew that, but he'd never been with one. All he knew that he was totally into Cas. When he had met the angel, he fell for him immediately, not only because he was sexy as hell, but because there was a connection between them from the get-go. He and Cas seemed to belong together no matter what. It was like something within Dean's soul vibrated satisfied whenever Cas was near and this had nothing to do with the fact, that when Cas raised him from perdition he had left a mark on his soul. This just made their bond even more profound. Within days of his first encounter with Castiel, Dean had caught himself fantasizing about Cas lips and the body that was under his ridiculous trenchcoat and the backwards tie.

Now he could finally do what he had been dreaming about. Dean removed the wet trenchcoat from Cas’ shoulders and started pulling of his suit and tie whilst still kissing the angel like his life depended on it. God, the dude could kiss. He could feel his wet pants getting very uncomfortable and after a flicker of his hand in the region of Castiel’s belt, he discovered that the angel shared this feeling. They still kissed and tugged and pulled at each others lips. Dean felt his need for closeness growing bigger and pulled of Cas's shirt completely. Here was another thing Dean wasn't disappointed about, because he found that Cas was rippled and the half of his body he could  already feel and touch was even more amazing than he had envisioned.  He broke away to breath, which had become rather difficult with Cas tongue in his mouth, clouding his brain with the sensations he caused and it made him wanting to feel more and always more.

"You know for a guy who has never done this you're a damn great kisser." He held Cas head between his hands and growled his words, deep and vibrating in his throat. "But now I need a little more, if you're ready for it.”

“Everything for you Dean” said Cas with swollen lips and disheveled hair from where Dean had combed through it.

Dean caressed Cas' body while ridding them both of the remainder of their clothes. For the first time he saw Cas in all his naked glory and again, reality was better than anything he had thought about.This was something he had never done before and he would have been nervous if it weren't for the fact that there was a mutual understanding between them that made this surprisingly easy. There were no restrains or awkwardness between them, they just clicked.

While still sitting on the bed Dean slowly turned Cas around. This would be the part where Dean would have grown anxious, but surprisingly he felt too good to even be nervous. He touched and caressed Cas back working his way down and god the dude had a great ass. He found Cas intimacy with his hands and it felt so hot he had to bring his other hand down there too. He fondled Cas, while his own hardness became almost painful because he was throbbing so hard. Cas was moaning in pleasure from what Dean did and when Dean tucked at him a couple of times, Cas spread for him.

" Want. Dean. Now. " he pressed out. Dean felt so amazing that the usually so verbal Castiel was reduced to one word sentences out of sheer want of him. He felt Cas tender point of entrance pulsating against him and it made him want to possess Cas with everything he could give. He hadn't brought any of the usual materials for this kind of thing with him although he knew that, in need, this kind of sex could be had without artificial material, he just needed to open and wet Cas enough. He wetted his fingers with saliva and when they went back down and in, it was the most amazing feeling ever.

The heat and the contraction of Cas' muscles against his fingers was already awesome enough and when Dean slowly worked another thing than his fingers in until he was completely lost in Castiel, it felt like pure heaven made out of the filling of a cherry pie. He could feel the contraction of his own muscles and the veins inside of Castiel pumping blood into his heated body. He maybe was a wavelength of celestial intent but at that moment Cas was more human than any angel ever was. He moved his back and his muscles were straining. Damn he's got a beautiful back, the thought struck Dean again while he caressed it and began to move slowly, the sensations making his head expolde. Still he felt like it wasn't enough touch of Cas, he needed more skin on skin. He grabbed Castiel, who was already moaning with pleasure, with both arms to raise him up and pressed Cas’ back against his stomach. He wanted to feel as much of Castiel’s skin as possible and his lovely ass was pressed firmly against Deans loins now, vibrating and rocking together. They moved in unison while Dean still hugged Cas from behind.

He let one hand glide down Castiel’s stomach and when he reached what he was looking for he tightened across it and started to glide up and down according to his own rhythm. With his other hand he still hugged Castiel tight across his shoulders and pressed his head against the nook of his neck. Thrusting harder, he pecked at Cas' neck and shoulders feeling ready to finish. He groaned in Cas' hair who reciprocated with little deep moans which thrilled Dean so much, that he climaxed in Castiel's heat, still thrusting and roaring his pleasure out. After his orgasm, he still held Cas tight while moving further and stroking his angel firmly until Cas spilled himself into Dean's hand. Awesome, was the only thing Dean could still think, this was just so damn awesome. 

Still panting, Dean wiped them both off with the tissues from the nightstand, which were provided in every cheap motel for just this particular use, while still holding Cas with his arm. He suddenly felt all the exhaustion of the day and from the close contact he had with Castiel’s body he sensed that he wasn't much better off. Dean let them both sink down on the bed still clinging tight to Castiel's back and without so much as a goodnight the hunter and the angel who fell for him, fell asleep together.

Dean awoke the next morning looking into the bluest blue. Sometime during the night they had turned towards each other.

"Hello Dean" said Cas, smiling a little.

“Hey you”, said Dean sleepily. Cas watched him with some trepidation.

"Any uh…" he searched for the right concept "Regrets - about what happened last night? You were filled with a lot of hormones."

"Yes-" said Dean. Cas looked very hurt and at that moment Dean’s phone rang.

* * *

 

He grabbed it from the nightstand and answered it with: “Sammy?” because he recognized the caller ID.

“Yeah hey man listen, about that spell Bobby was thinking of?”

“Yeah?” asked Dean inquisitively.

“It was a bust, there isn’t anything that can stop the devil from summoning the horsemen”.

“So this whole hunt that me and Cas did was a bust, too?”

“Yeah pretty much. Bobby is already very grumpy and thinking of something else to stop the apocalypse. He’s making some breakfast, because it apparently helps him to think. I’d freeze some for you, but you know how bad his cooking gets when he’s mad so maybe you’re better off-”.

“- I can hear ya, idjit, why don’t you make yourself useful and help if my cooking isn’t to your fine taste?” Bobby shouted, doubtless out of of the kitchen wearing the flowery apron Dean had given him for Christmas as a joke, which he always since wore while cooking.

“OK, Dean I’d better go and help him before his sourness gets in the pancakes.” Even through the phone Dean could imagine Sam's bitchface while he tried not to smirk at Bobby.

“Awesome. Just hang on one sec. You already got a hold on demon blood to try and work this spell?”

“Yeah, you know Bobby, he had a spare in the cellar.”

“Of course he had. Well I’ll talk to you once angel boy and I have packed up and are back at Bobby’s.” and with that Dean hung up the phone.

He turned back to Cas “Sorry Cas, but Sam called to tell-”

“My hearing is excellent” said Cas abruptly, obviously not just meaning the call.

“Yeah, well, what I wanted to say before Sam interrupted is: Yeah I have a regret about what happened last night.” Cas squinted his eyes suspiciously but Dean put his hand against Cas’ cheek like he had done last night and added:"Only one. I should have done this a hell of a lot sooner."

And with that he kissed Cas again and pulled him close until they were one again. This whole cramming the devil back in the box, the damn apocalypse, even Sammy and Bobby’s sourest lemon pancakes could wait for a while, Dean thought.


End file.
